The Two of Us
by Pinboo
Summary: Chapter 5 : wHEn the seal (almost!) opened...
1. When It All Began

Disclaimer : CCS is belonged to Clamp. Any similiarities to another fan fiction  is unitentional.

**~The Two of Us ~**

**Chapter 1 : When it all began...**

      The sun had almost set up, but the 7 years old Tomoyo Daidouji was still in the park. She looked around and realized that there was nobody except her in there. She then sat in one of the bench in front of the park's pond.

      If only I hadn't been so stubborn to walk out by myself ,I wouldn't have ended up alone in this park, thought little Tomoyo sad. She then felt scared,alone,angry –all in one time. And all of that emotions forced her to cry.

      Tomoyo actually didn't like to cry. Her mother had taught her to keep strong in any situation. But she still couldn't stop tears falling down from her beautiful amethyst eyes.

      "Why are you crying?" asked a little boy with black-blue hair about Tomoyo's age. His azzure- blue eyes somehow had made Tomoyo feel comfortable.

      "I...I...I am lost. I'm new in this town,"

      "Oh. What's your name?"

      "Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji,"

      "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. You said you were lost,right? Then come to my house. I'm sure my mom could help you!"

      "My mother ...told me not to follow any stranger,"

      "So you wanna wait here until tommorow?"

      Tomoyo shook her head. She then stood up and follow Eriol. 

      Eriol was too fast so Tomoyo needed to walk faster. But she didn't watch her step. Tomoyo hit a rock  and she started to lose her balance.

      "Kyaa!!!" she yelled. She tried to grab Eriol but Eriol was also get slipped and both of them fell into the cold pond's water.

      BYURRR!!!

      Tomoyo and Eriol –both were wet – looking at each other and burst of laughing.

      Eriol then stopped laughing and looked at the park's clock. "Hey! We had to be hurry! Before it get dark! And besides, we could get a cold if we don't dry our body!" Eriol said as he got out of the pond and started to run. Tomoyo followed him again. This time she tried to be more careful –even it was harder because her clothes were wet .

      After 10 minutes running, Eriol finally stopped in front of a big house which had Hiiragizawa board on one of the walls.

      "Come in! You could get a cold!"

      But Tomoyo kept silent.

      "What is it?" asked Eriol.

      Tomoyo just smiled and said," You know what? You're my new neighbour!"

      "What?!!"

      "Yeah. My house actually is next to your house!" said Tomoyo –pointing at another big house in the left side.

      "That's good! We could be a good friend!" said Eriol.

      Tomoyo nodded. "Sure! But I had to go now! Ok! See you tomorrow!" said Tomoyo as she turned around to her house.

      Eriol could only smile and got into his house too.

**10 Years Later**

      The sun shine get into Tomoyo's room and make that pretty girl wake up. She prepared herself for school before finally she went downstairs and found out that there was nobody at the dining room –just like usuall. Sonomi Daidouji was a very busy woman and hardly ever been at home.

      After finished her breakfast, Tomoyo grabbed her bag and got out of her house. She could feel that the warm sun shine on her skin had made her more enthusiastic. She opened the gate and ready to go to school –but there was a voice that cancelled her to do that.

      "Good morning Tomoyo!" greeted the 17 years old boy Eriol Hiiragizawa.

      "Good morning Eriol!!" replied Tomoyo. For 10 years, Eriol had been Tomoyo's neighbours _plus _one of Tomoyo's best friend. She could talk _almost _everything to Eriol and she really trust him. They had known each other very well –and that's why Tomoyo felt confused when she heard another man's voice from the Hiirazigawa residence.

      Tomoyo couldn't hear the voice clearly but that's not the one which bothered her. If I'm not wrong, Eriol's parents stay in London since 3 years ago,thought Tomoyo. And she knew that Hiiragizawa's family didn't have any male servant. So who's the owner of that voice?

      As if answering Tomoyo's question, the gate-door behind Eriol opened and a handsome man about 20 years old came out. His spike hair was brown and his eyes were grey. 

      It wasn't a very good combination but...this guy seemed to be nice,thought Tomoyo.

      "Eriol!! Where the hell did you put my...," that man actually still had something to do  with Eriol but he was attracted by Tomoyo and he suddenly change the topic. " Eriol! Your girlfriend is really beautiful!"

      "She's just my friend,"

      "Oh! That's good! So there's still a chance for me to be your boyfriend! Hey what's your name?!"

      Tomoyo blushed and she said," To,Tomoyo Daidouji and you are?"

      The slow wind suddenly blew and make Tomoyo's handkerchief fell. And as to make the situation more 'dramatic' that man caught her handkerchief and return it to her . "I am Rio. And I'm Eriol's brother! I've just finished my study in America! Nice to meet you! And here's your handkerchief!"

      This time,even Eriol could feel that his neighbour was blushing again. He then smiled and give her the 'teased' look. 

      Rio looked at his watch and said,"Hey Eriol! You could be late if you don't go now!"

      Eriol also looked at his watch and then he said," Yeah! You're right! Come on Tomoyo! And Bro...Don't mess up the house!"

      "Don't started to act like Mom! And Tomoyo! Please take care of my Little Brother! Make sure he doesn't do anything that against-law!" said Rio.

      "Well too bad! Tomoyo and I don't go to the same school! And I'd never do something that againts-law!" Eriol shouted as he walked away from his house.

      "Why you didn't tell me you had a really nice brother?!" asked Tomoyo when the two of them were at the train station.

      "I don't have to. A brother like that could only make me feel embarrased!...By the way, why do you ask a question about him every minutes? Looks like 'somebody' is falling in love!!!" Eriol teased Tomoyo.   

      Tomoyo actually wanted to protest but her train had arrived. She cancelled her plan and waved to Eriol. 

      Eriol could only laughed and watch that girl got into the train and disappeared in his sight.

      Meanwhile, Rio was sitting on his bed. He played his army-knife with his right hand. He then grabbed something from his pocket and stabbed it with his knife. It was the picture of Tomoyo Daidouji. An evil smile appeared on his face . He torned the picture with an innocent  expression – and let the pieces fell down to the floor.                                                        

TBC

A/N :My first CCS fic! Hope you like it! I accept any critics or flames or suggestion or anything like that! So feel free to review!!


	2. Lonely

Disclaimer : CCS is belonged to Clamp. Any similiarities to another fan fic. is unitentional.

**~The Two of Us ~**

**Chapter 2 : Lonely...**

      "Morning Sakura!" said Tomoyo after seeing her bestfriend who had just arrived at school.

      "Morning Tomoyo! Hey! Umm...can I ask for your help?"

      "Sure! What is it? Oh,I know! You want me to help you to get ready for your date with Li,right?!"

      "He,he! That's right! It's on Saturday night! By the way,what are you going to do this weekend?"

      "Umm...I don't know Sakura. Maybe watching TV or...,"

      "Tomoyo? I don't mean to get into your personal life, but don't you think it's time for you to get a boyfriend?"  

      Sakura actually knew that Tomoyo didn't like that question. But  Sakura was very curious. "I mean,you're beautiful and nice and lovely and got a great voice! It won't be hard to find one! And don't just sit and doing nothing! Many good guys out there!" Sakura said. 

      "Well,actually I met a good guy this morning,"

      "Really?! Who's he?"

      "His name is Rio. He's Eriol's brother,"

      "But you said Eriol lived alone,right?"

      "I was also surprised. Rio said he had just come back from America,"

      "Then good if it so! You could ask for Eriol's help to match you with his brother!"

      Yeah,maybe it's time for me to find a boyfriend. Being all alone isn't fun,thought Tomoyo. I cannot ask Sakura to accompany me all time. Naoko,Chiharu, and Rika had thier own lifes. And Eriol...we've been a friend since 7 years ago -but same with Sakura – I cannot ask him to...

      Eriol's face suddenly appear on Tomoyo's mind.

      Tomoyo's heart beated faster and her cheek blushed. What am I thinking? He's just one of my best friend –not  more not less! thought Tomoyo . She shook her head –trying to wipe his face away.

      "Tomoyo! Are you all right?" Sakura's voice dragged Tomoyo back to reality.

      "Y,yes! Don't worry Sakura, I'm all right!"

      But  Sakura knew that there was something bothering Tomoyo –even Tomoyo had tried as best as she could to hide it.

The Next Night

      That room was big and comfortable. The bed was covered with a white coverlet. And the other furnitures were also in the same colour. The smell of vanilla fragance filled up the room and could make everybody who entered that room wanted to stay longer.

      Tomoyo was there –on the bed. She has just finished her duty to help Sakura dressed up for the date.

      Sakura looked so beautiful,thought Tomoyo –trying to remember  Sakura in her  silver top and tight black pencil-skirt. Li must thinks the same way with me! thought  Tomoyo again. They must have a great time together now.

      Tomoyo looked around. This place...become quiter after Sakura left. And I had to admit that I feel kinda lonely and bored in here. Tomoyo tried to sleep to rest her mind– but her amthyst eyes seemed to refuse closing theirselves. She changed her position and turn on the TV.

      It's boring,thought Tomoyo when she changed a channel to the other. People on the TV seemed like  don't  care about their watcher. Well,actually it isn't their fault that I feel so bored. Maybe Sakura is right. I'm 17 now and I don't want to be alone for all of my life! A boyfriend could be a great solution.

      But I'm not the kind of girl who'd like to hanging out at the night club or something like that. Well,yeah sometimes some of my friend ask me to join their 'dizzy-life' but it just seems...not me. I even don't have any courage to talk with boys. But Eriol is an exception. He's different.

      Hey,why don't I go tho Eriol's house and have a chat with him? It's not too late,but maybe I'd better called him first,thought Tomoyo as she grabbed her wireless phone and dialed Eriol's number. 

      "Hello? Who's this?" said the man who answered Tomoyo's call.

      Funny,thought Tomoyo. I know this is Eriol's voice. But he never said 'Hello? Who's this' when answering the phone. He usually say more formal or polite words. "Eriol? Are you all right?" 

      "Huh? Eriol? I'm Rio!"

      Tomoyo was speakless because of the shockness, but she could manage her self and said, "Oh, s,sorry Rio. I'm Tomoyo. I thought you were Eriol. Sorry. And...can I speak to him?"

      "Sure!" 

      Tomoyo then heard Rio alling his brother. A few minutes later 'the real' Eriol answered the phone.

      "Hey Tomoyo! Do you enjoy talking for 10 seconds with my brother?" 

      "Very funny,"

      "Hey,by the way, why are you calling? Ah...I know!! Sakura must had gone for a date and you're all alone in home right?"

      "Don't say that with a happy tone! And yeah,I feel bored. Can I go to your house?"

      Eriol was about to say 'sure' but he realized that this was the perfect time to match Tomoyo with his brother. 

      "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I...I...I'm tired!" Eriol lied.

      "Oh," said Tomoyo in disappointed tone. 

      "If you feel bored,why don't you go to the 'pond-accident' park?" 

      'Pond-accident' park is the name that Tomoyo and Eriol gave to the park where they first met.

      "Maybe you're right. And it's better then doing nothing. Ok then bye!" said Tomoyo as she closed the phone. She knew that Eriol was lying. And she knew that there was something 'fishy' but she still followed his suggestion.

Meanwhile,at Hiiragizawa's Mansion

      "Hey Brother! Do you feel hungry?" asked Eriol.

      "No," replied Rio shortly. His eyes were focused at the football match on the TV.

      "Well,there's a great  Pizza restaurtant in the park near here!"

      "I told you I didn't feel hungry!"

      "Ok,for your information, Tomoyo in in that park now! You said she was pretty,right? So this is the right time to ask her to be your girlfriend! Don't you see!"

      Rio smiled evily –but Eriol couldn't see it. "Yeah. It's the right time," said Rio.

At the Park

      Uh...tonight is really cold,thought Tomoyo. She tigthtened her jacket and hug herself. The cold wind suddenly blew and make her sneeze.

      "Hatsyii!!"

      Ok that's it! I'm going home now. I shouldn't have followed Eriol's suggestion! Being at home – watching the boring channel is better that this!

      Tomoyo was about to leave that park,but then there was a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

      "Tomoyo! What're you doing in this freezing place!!"

      "Ri,Rio?!!" Tomoyo gasped. "I...I just take a walk."

      "This weather isn't good for you! You'd better go home! And if you don't mind,I'll accompany you! My sucks brother forced me to go here! I'm sure his main purpose is to kill me with this weather!"

      "You mean Eriol?"

      "Who else?"

      So that's why he also 'ordered' me to go to this park! He such a...But hey! Maybe he's just trying to help me to get closer with Rio! 

      Rio was talking about hip hop –his favourite kind of music – but suddenly he stopped. And his next words really make the ebony-haired girl 'stunned in shockness' .

      "Tomoyo? Would you be my girlfriend?"

 **Back at Hiiragizawa Mansion**

      The phone suddenly rang. Eriol quickly answered it. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa speaking."

      "Now I'm sure it's you," said a girl.

      "Tomoyo?"

      "Yes. Eriol? Guess what?!! From now there will be no more boring Saturday night for me! I become Rio's girlfriend!"

      "That's great!! And hey! Is my brother ,I mean your new boyfriend with you now?

      "Yup! We'll going to get a ride around the town!"

      "Ok then! I don't wanna to disturb you,bye!"

      "Bye!" Tomoyo then closed the phone.

      Eriol smiled. He was glad that his best friend finally got a boy. 

      At that time Eriol hasn't realized that he had make a huge mistake.

TBC 

A/N : How is it? Umm…maybe it isn't really a good one,but it just some 'introduction' to the next following chapter. The next chapter will be better! There'll be more romance between Eriol and Tomoyo. And more mystery of course! R&R


	3. The Night Club's Dilemma

Disclaimer : CCS is belonged to Clamp. Any similiarities to another fan fic. is unitentional.

**~ The Two of Us~**

Chapter 3 : The Night Club's Dilemma

      So this is the night club,thought Tomoyo when she and Rio entered one. A place that full of people,full of beers,full of disco's light. The sound of the music –that the DJ played –mixed with the sound of laughing people and make that club getting even noisier.

      Tomoyo didn't like that club. She felt like she wasn't part of the crowd. Too noisy,she thought.  She also didn't like the way the boys were staring at when she walked.  Like the lion who was ready to catch its victim. Tomoyo tried not to look around. She just followed Rio.

      Rio then sat at the bar's chair and shouted to the bartender, "Yo Steve! My order –like usuall!"

      Steve –the bartender raised his thumb and picked a bottle behind him. He then poured it to a small glass and give it to Rio. "And how about you? What do you want to drink?"

      "I...I don't drink," said Tomoyo.

      Rio seemed to know that Tomoyo didn't like that club because he said, "We can get out if you want to."

      "N,no. You still want to be in this place,right? I'm all right. I can just sit here and wait."

      Rio looked like he wanted to say something,but then a beautiful and sexy woman with red hair and flashing-red top appeared and said, "Rio!! Do you still remember me?"

      "Satsuki?!! It's been a long time,huh? Hey Tomoyo,this is Satsuki. She's my..." said Rio.

      "...girlfriend!" shouted Satsuki.

      "My _ex-girlfriend!_" Rio corrected. 

      "Yeah,whatever! Hey! Would you like to accompany me? I felt lonely right now," Satsuki whispered to Rio.

      Rio looked at Tomoyo. "Sorry Satsuki! I have a...,"

      Tomoyo cut Rio. "If you want to talk to her then go ahead! She's your old friend right? Don't worry about me. I'll be all right!"

      "Well...if you insist. Come on  Satsuki!" (A/N : What a sucks boy!)

      Tomoyo watched Rio and Satsuki until they disappeared in the crowd. Actually,it's weird,thought Tomoyo. I _should _be jealous right now,but...to be honest, I don't –couldn't  feel that feelings.

*

      Eriol was sitting on one of the chair in the night club. He took a look at a world that totally different from the one that he used to live.

      No wonder why a person like my brother like this place,thought Eriol. It's so him. But it definitely not my world. My brother forced me to come to this place. He said this was the perfect place to find a girlfriend. 

      He's actually right. There are many beautiful girls in this place,but... they are all look the same –the  kind of girls who would give everything for popularity and money.  Yeah right. I wouldn't find my dream girl in this place. The type of girl who is honest,nice,and caring each other.

    _  A girl like Tomoyo._

      Eriol shook his head when he realized what  he had been thinking of. Idiot! Tomoyo is just my friend –and she is my brother's girl! Damn! Why I'm thinking of that weird stuff?! Maybe this club's atmosphere doesn't fit with me and make me think something that is nonsense.

      Eriol then noticed a really beautiful girl ,with purple tank-top and black leather skirt, who was sitting on the bar's chair. (A/N :You  must had guess who she was,rite?)

      This one is different,Eriol thought. Not  only her beautiful looks, but also a her charm. She seemed to had all of my criteria for my dream-girl. But...I don't have enough courage to talk to her. And besides,a girl like her must had got a boyfriend.

      Eriol was about to leave that place,but then he realized that there was a drunk man who was trying to annoy that girl.

      "I'm sorry,sir! But I can't accompany you," said that girl.

      "Oh come on! You're so that damn beautiful! Too bad if you just sitting in this place all alone!" said that drunk man.

      "But I...,"

      That drunk-man suddenly pulled the girl's hand.

      "Let me go! That's hurt!"

      "Excuse me! I don't want to get into your problem,but you can't push this lady if she doesn't want to." said Eriol.

      "Who do you think you are? You want to fight  with me?!!"

      "No. I don't want to add more noise to this place," said Eriol calm.

      "Shut up!!" said that man. He let fly his fist to Eriol but Eriol manage to avoid it. Eriol then quickly grabbed that man's arm and twisted it.

      "Ouch!!! I'm sorry! Let me go!!" that man yelled.

      Eriol released that man's arm. That man ran away from Eriol. After that,Eriol turned around to that girl . "Are you all...To,TOMOYO?!!" Eriol gasped when he realized who the girl really was.

       "Eriol? What are you doing in here?" asked Tomoyo. She almost couldn't believe that her rescuer was Eriol. And Tomoyo had to admit –at least to herself –that  he looked so...handsome. No wonder why the girls had their eyes focused at him.

      "You're with my brother,right? Where is he?"

      "He's talking with his friend,"

      "And leave you alone?"

      " Well...It's all right for me,"

      The DJ suddenly changed the song. It was 'Here With Me' by Dido.

      "It's our favourite right?" said Tomoyo when she heard the first intro.

      "Yeah," Eriol replied. He looked around and realized that the club's atmosphere suddenly changed. The noise slowly decreased. People were going down to the dance floor. He then turned his face to Tomoyo. Geez...she is so...beautiful. Why I have never realized it before?

      "What are you looking at?!" shouted Tomoyo. She did it to cover her face that now starting to blush.

      "Hey! Who said I was looking at you?! I was looking at the pretty girl behind you!" Eriol lied.

      Tomoyo paused and then said, "Sorry."

    _  I didn't hear you leave_

_      I wonder how am I still here..._

      The song has begun,thought Eriol. A tiny voice inside him said, '_Ask her to dance...You want it right?'_

      No,said Eriol's mind.

      _Yes,you want it_ ,said another voice inside of him. _Go ahead._

      "H,hey Tomoyo! W,would you like to...dance with me?" said Eriol quickly. Damn! Why should I say that?

      Tomoyo blushed. And her next words got out in sudden –not giving herself a change to think about it. "A,all right," she said. Eriol was shocked for a moment but then he grabbed her hand. It's warm,thought Tomoyo. Eriol kept holding Tomoyo's hand in their way to the dance floor.

      It's too late to come back,thought Eriol. So now I'd better continue this.

_      I don't want to move a thing,_

_      It might change my memory..._

      Eriol suddenly put his hand on Tomoyo's waist. He gently pulled that girl's body get closer to him and give her a calm smile. Tomoyo could feel her cheeks blushed even more.

     "I can't dance," said Tomoyo nervously. She looked down to the ground –trying to match her steps with Eriol's.

      Eriol actually felt nervous too. But he could manage himself to keep calm and said,"Just relax and let it all flows."

      "Let it flows?" asked Tomoyo. Her moves were 'stiff'.

      "Let go all of your feelings –your emotion. Just like when you're singing. Enjoy it and relax. And...lifts your head up," said Eriol as he slowly touched Tomoyo's chin and pulled it up.

      Tomoyo looked through Eriol's sapphire eyes.  That's weird,she thought. I never knew that the ocean-depth could give the warmth. Tomoyo took a long deep breath. After feeling more relax,she put her arms around Eriol's neck. "L,Like this?" 

      This time is Eriol's turn to feel his heart beated faster. "Ye,yeah. L,like that." Both of them fell into the music's rhyme and care about nothing except enjoying every single second of that moment.

_Oh I am what I am_

_      I'll do what I want_

_      But I can't hide..._

      Hey,why am I doing this? thought Eriol confused. Tomoyo is just my friend and she's my brother's girl! I know that! All people know that! But...why I couldn't stop? Why now my mind full of her? Her kindness,her beauty,her charm,her sincerity –all full of her?

      ..._I won't go_

_      I won't sleep_

_      I can't breathe_

_      Until you're resting here with me..._

      The situation shouldn't be like this,thought Tomoyo. No,it shouldn't. I shouldn't dance with him. I shouldn't get attracted with his eyes,his smile,his gentle,his warmth. No I shouldn't. But why I can't resist it? Why I can't say 'no' to him?

_      ...__I won't leave_

_      I can't hide_

_      I cannot be...   _

      Eriol lips was getting closer to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo stunned. She could feel his warm breath,his desire,his gentle touch. Her heart beated faster and faster. Their nose had touched each other. It's only a few milimeters left before their lips met.

_      Until you're resting here with me..._

       As the song come nearly to the end,Eriol pulled his body away from her. He paused for a momment – waiting for the song finally stopped.  "Y,you are ...a...a great dancer," Eriol gave Tomoyo a compliment.

      "Th,thanks," replied Tomoyo.

      People in that club got back to their first act. I just like all of the previous scene was only an illution. Like it wasn't real,like it never happened.

      Tomoyo and Eriol got into a long silence. But Tomoyo later broke it. "I...I think I'll go...to the restroom," she said as she passed Eriol.

*

      I'm horrible,pathetic,freak,thought Tomoyo as she saw her reflection on the rest room's mirror. She was breathless,because she had decided to run on her way to that rest room. Even later she found out that it was difficult to do since she was wearing a plum high heel strapped shoes. She hoped by running she could forget about all of that scene,but instead her memory just kept safe and fresh in her mind.

      She took a long deep breath. She used to do that to calm down herself –even at that time,she didn't feel it was helping. But basically,Tomoyo was a calm girl ,so it's not so hard for her to take control of herself.

      But as she starting to feel more relax,she remembered something important.                                                

      Rio!! Oh My God! I almost forgot about him! He must have been waiting for me for a long time! thought Tomoyo as she rushed out of the rest room. She decided that she'd better not to see Eriol for a couple of days,so instead using the door which where she first came in,she choosed the back door.

      This place is worse than that club,thought Tomoyo as she walked on the back side of the night club –which was seemed to be a 'rubbish area'. She didn't watch her steps and got slipped by something.

      BRUK!!

      Ouch! Why I must fall in this situation? Tomoyo tried to get up before she realized what thing that had made her got slipped.

      A hand bag.

      A hand bag? That's silly! I got slipped by a hand bag!!...By the way,who's the owner? Why she left her handbag on the street? Tomoyo was wondering when she picked up the bag.

      The answer seemed to come faster than  Tomoyo expected. She touched something sticky on it. Something red. Something bad.

      Blood.

      Tomoyo's heart beated faster again –and this time,the reason was different from before. Blood?  She immediately looked to all direction and that's when she realized something.

      10 meters from her, laid a stiff body full of 'the red,sticky things' .

      TBC

      A/N: Ha!Ha! Ok this is the romance that I've promised. Sorry if this chapt. is not as you expected to be. But I'm not lying when I said this is better than Chpt.1 &2 rite?And...Tomoyo and Eriol didn't kiss in this chapter –just to make sure! The mystery waits in the Chpt.4! So keep reading! Don't just read! Drop a review! Oh yeah,the song is Here With Me by Dido.


	4. tHE MysTerIous GuY

Disclaimer : CCS is belonged to the author –Pinboo a.k.a. JB.

*A giant mallet hit the author*

The author :Ok,ok! CCS is belonged to Clamp. Any similiarities to other fan fic. is unitentional. 

**~ The Two of Us~**

Chapter  4 : The Mysterious Guy

      Tomoyo stunned. She didn't blink. Questions came to her mind as she saw that lying figure on the street – with a knife which was stabbed on that person's stomatch.

      Who's that girl? Tomoyo knew that the figure was a girl because of her long,red wavy hair and her red dress Is she dead?

      Tomoyo was still standing there –yet not screaming or faint. But then she heard a small whisper came from that lying girl's mouth.

      "S,so...somebody...pl,please...,"

      As those words spoken, Tomoyo felt like she was dragged back to face the reality. She ran closer to that girl and gasped when she knew who the girl was. a/n: Argh!! You all must have known who she was rite?!

      "Sa...Satsuki!!" Tomoyo couldn't hid her shocking face. But then she remembered that it wasn't the most important thing to say. So later she said ," Are you all right?!"

      Stupid question. Of course she isn't all right,thought Tomoyo. 

      Before Tomoyo could move or speak, Satsuki said something in low voice. "To...Tomoyo...,"

      "I'll get a help!" said Tomoyo. She was about to stand up but then Satsuki suddenly grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. 

      "D,don't...go! I...ne,need...to say...something to you...,"

      "Hush! Don't talk! You'll getting worse!" said Tomoyo. She then looked around –trying to find somebody who could help. But there was no sign of 'human existence' in that area.

      Ironic. It was actually close to the nicht club –which looked like can't hold the number of peoples inside it. But nobody could hear. Or maybe they pretending not to hear.

      "Help!!!Somebody!!!Help!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

      "It's too...l,late for ...me. Li,litsen T,Tomoyo. He...He...that guy...is aftering...you...,"

      "I told you not to talk! Look at your bleeding!!"

      Satsuki ignored her and continue her words. "He...he...said that...y,you're...next... Argh!!!" Satsuki screamed. She looked like can't hold the pain that she felt any more.

      "Satsuki! Please...hold on! Help!!!" Tomoyo shouted. Damn! Why there's no people who could help at this time?!! She desperately yelled again, "HELP!!!!Please!!!!"

      Satsuki looked like want to calm Tomoyo's down. But she didn't have any energy to do that.  "Be...ca,careful...with...that guy...," It was Satsuki's last words. She then slowly closed her eyes and let go her last breath out.

      "Satsuki!!!" yelled Tomoyo as she shook Satsuki's body. But Satsuki's life had over in that place. She wouldn't come back –even if Tomoyo yelled at the top of her lungs.

      The night club's back door suddenly swung open. A red-haired man came out. He was drunk and he was holding a big bottle of beers.

      But even the fact that the guy wasn't in his best condition, he still could see clearly Satsuki's dead body and Tomoyo -who was kneeling beside Satsuki. That guy shouted, "What the he... Y,you...You're a killer!!" He pointed his bottle to Tomoyo.

      "You're misunderstanding! I don't do anything!!" Tomoyo tried to defense her self.

      "Don't come any closer you murderer! Stand back!" that guy shouted as he raised his beer's bottle –ready to hit it to Tomoyo.

      "You don't understand! I was just...,"

      DORR!!!

      Tomoyo's words were cut by a sound of a shot. Spontaneous, she closed her eyes and ears. When at least she opened her eyes again,she saw the kind of sight that she –obviously- wouldn't want to see or expected.  

      The man ...had lied down –died- with a bullet that shot right to his chest.

      "Kyaa...!!" Tomoyo screamed.

      But then there was a hand that covered her mouth and make her stopped screaming. "Hmmff!!"

      "Hush,young lady. You'd better not wasting your beautiful voice like that," said a voice that Tomoyo couldn't recognise.

      Tomoyo tried to release herself. When she finally did it,she turned back –facing that man. He was wearing a black long coat. Tomoyo couldn't see his face. But she still could feel...she couldn't say the right words but no matter what it is,it made her shivered in fear. 

      "Wh,who...who are you?!!"

     "You don't need to know. And...look like that this b**ch had told you about my word, said the mysterious man. He kneeled beside Satsuki's dead body. He suddenly pulled out the knife that was stabbed on  Satsuki's dead body. He then licked Satsuki's blood which was still in that knife. "Hmm...tasty."  A/N: Oh yuck!

      Tomoyo looked at that man with disgusted looks. He is crazy! Tomoyo thought. _And _dangerous. I'd better run from him.

      That guy seemed to be can read Tomoyo's mind –because he quickly block Tomoyo's way. "Not that fast. There are still a few things I want to talk with you,beautiful lady." He touched Tomoyo's chin and lower his back to kiss Tomoyo's lips.

      Tomoyo was scared,but she didn't want that this weird guy stole her first kiss. She pushed him and said,  "Get away!!"

The man went back and then he said, "Hmm. I'd try to be nice to you and you reject me? You'll pay for that....,"

      Tomoyo later found out what make that man stopped : Footsteps. Yes! Please come...somebody. 

      The man paused for a moment but then he continued, "...Looks like this isn't the right time...yet. Remember...You're next." That man suddenly disappeared in the dark.

      Who's that guy? Why he's aftering me? What does he want? My death? And how could he easly kill...Tomoyo then turned her head and see 2 dead body lying on the street.

      That guy wants me. But because he couldn't find me, he killed 2 innocent people –Satsuki and the red-haired guy.

     Guilty feelings suddenly went right to Tomoyo's heart. Tears started to fall from her beautiful plum eyes. They even don't know anything! But they died –because of me!

      Tomoyo couldn't think of anything else –but run. All she wanted to do was just ran...ran away. She realized that the mysterious guy had locked the high wire fence. And the only way to escape was only by passing the night club's back door.

      Tomoyo hurried rush in to the club again. She couldn't see clearly because her eyes full of tears and make her hit 2 girls.

      "Hey! Use your eyes!" said the first girl.

      Tomoyo ignored her. She continued to run. She passed the crowd. But then she felt a hand that holded her wrist tightly. It  was Eriol.

      "Tomoyo...look! I'm sorry for that. But you have to know that...,"

      Tomoyo cut him. "Eriol! Not this time! Please!"

      "W,what happened?!" Eriol turned Tomoyo so he could see her purple eyes. And at that time,he realized that Tomoyo's eyes were wet because of tears. "Are you crying? What happened?!" asked Eriol concern.

      "It's not your business!" Tomoyo shouted rudely.

      Eriol looked like want to say something but a girl's scream paused him to do that.

      "Kyaa!!! Murder!!"

      Tomoyo recognised that as the voice of the first girl that bumped into her. So they've seen Satsuki and the red-haired boy's dead body,she tought. She saw that this was the perfect time to escape so she released her hand from Eriol and ran agian.

      "Hey Tomoyo! Wait!!" Eriol tried to follow he,but he couldn't catch any glimpse of her. Tomoyo had disappeared in the crowd. "Damn!" shouted Eriol.

*

      Who's that guy? Why is he aftering me? What does he want? The same questions with no answer racing in Tomoyo's mind. She was too tired to run so instead she prefered to walk.

      BLAR!!

      A thunder shocked her. Then it followed by the rain. Tomoyo's hair and clothes became wet but she didn't care.

      Walking in the rain actually feels good for me actually,she tought as she walked in the rain –below an abonded apartment. Maybe I'd better not come home for a couple of days. I need time...to be alone.

 _     You're next. You're next. You're next._

      Those simple words played in Tomoyo's mind. I'm...afraid. I don't want to die now. There are still so many things I want to do.

      At that time, Tomoyo hasn't realize that the mysterious man was in the abonded apartment's balcony. He was holding a flowerpot –and ready to drop it whenever Tomoyo passed below him. 

      Remember when I said that you're next? That man smiled evily. With no expression,he dropped the flower pot –right above Tomoyo's head ....

TBC

A/N :Ho ho! How is it? Quite mysterious right? But I'm sure that you guys had known who the mysterious man really is. I really am not a good mystery author There are some people that could guess easly that it was Satsuki's body! but just to tell you that...the _real_ truth still awaits... Ha! Ha! Keep reading,ok? Next chapt. ? Most of it would be about Tomoyo and Eriol again. And you know what to do...REVIEW!!! Please! If you don't like this you could say it in the review and you could tell me what I need to do to improve my writing,ok? See you next chapter! 


	5. Warmth

Disclaimer : See chapt.4

**~The Two of Us~**

Chapter 5: Warmth

A/N: The scene take a few moment before the ending of Chpt.4

      The rain was still showering the city. The weather was cold and people would prefer to stay at home than make their body wet. But the blue eyed boy was different. He was running in the heavy rain. His eyes went to all direction –searching for a girl with raven hair and beautiful amethyst eyes.

      Damn! Where is she?! thought Eriol. She's been acting so strange and I'm sure it's not just about 'the accident' A/N : Remember Chpt.3? When they had almost kissed?

      Eriol then stopped running. His eyes stopped at a familiar figure that he had been searching on.

      "Tomo...," he suddenly paused. Eriol's eyes went wider as he saw an unknown man who was standing in the 3rd floor of the abonded apartment –right above Tomoyo. That mysterious man was holding a flower pot and then he dropped it.

      In a slow motion,the flowerpot fell...

      "Tomoyo! Look out!!" Eriol shouted in sudden.    

      Just right before the flowerpot crashed Tomoyo's head, she had managed to avoid it.

      PRANG!!! The flowerpot crashed the street and broke into pieces.

      "Tomoyo!!" yelled Eriol as he went closer to that girl –who was now kneeling on the street. "Are you all right?"

      Tomoyo ignored Eriol's question. Instead,she just said, "...to kill me. He wants to kill me."

      The rain was getting even worse. Eriol looked at the sky. He usually used the stars to calm Tomoyo down. But there're no stars. Not a single one. The sky was covered by the black cloud.The rain drop fell as if it were the sky's tears. 

      Eriol couldn't see clearly,because his glasses were wet. So he put it off. "Tomoyo? You could get sick if you stay in here. Come on. I'll take you home. But I'm afraid we had to walk,my car was still in the club and there's no time to take it. And besides,our house were near here," Eriol said as he took off his jacket and give it to make Tomoyo's shivering body get warmer. 

**At Daidouji Mansion**

      "Tomoyo? Dry your self. You could get sick," said Eriol as he offered a towel.

      But Tomoyo, who was still shocked,from outer space.                                                       

      Eriol looked at him unpatiently. He then put his hand on Tomoyo's hand and gently hold it. "It's Ok if you don't want to talk to me but,...please!! Take care of yourself!" shouted Eriol.

      Eriol's shout seemed like effective. It had made Tomoyo 'wake up' . She looked at him and slowly her mouth said some words, "I'm sorry,Eriol. I know that you are worry about me,but...I need time to be alone at this time."

      Eriol smiled. "Finally you talk. You should say from the very begining if you want to be alone! And...if you need me,don't hesitate to call,ok?"

      Tomoyo nodded. She then turned around and went to the stairs. Eriol. He's so nice and that's one of the main reason why I want to be alone. I don't want to bother him. My problems are _my_ problems and I had to solve it on my own.

      Tomoyo at least reached her room. She then opened her bedroom's door.

      It's too dark,thought Tomoyo. She tried to find the lamp's button. She then clicked it.

      But the fact that awaited her in her bedroom wasn't the good one. Her eyew grew larger as she saw the view of her room.

      "No!!!" Tomoyo screamed. She started to lose her balance...

      She fell. But not to the hard and cold floor but to a pair of strong and warm arms.

      "I think leaving you alone in here isn't a good idea, and I guess I'm right," said Eriol. His arms were still in Tomoyo's shoulder. He then helped her to stand up.

      "By the way, what happened? Why did you fall?! Don't say that you saw a spider or something like that!" teased Eriol.

      But Tomoyo didn't show any reaction. She just raised her arms and pointed at her room.                                                                      

      "What? What's the matter with your room?" said Eriol. He looked at it and gasped.

      The first thing he saw was the broken window. The window's glass pieces were everywhere on the carpet. Tomoyo's white,thick blanket was unveiled. Her bed was torned with a knife. All of her books and stuffs scattered everywhere.

      But the thing that could get alomost all of his attentioln was the mirror. There was a short message on it –written with the blood-coloured paint. It said: 'You're next."

      You're next? What does it mean? Thought Eriol curiously. Tomoyo's problem –whatever it is – is...more complicated than I have thought.

      Eriol then closed the door and kneeled beside Tomoyo –who was still sitting on the corridor's floor. Tomoyo covered her face with her hands.

      "Umm...Tomoyo? I know that you hate this question,but...I still had to ask you. What happens actually?"

      Still –the raven-haired lady didn't response.

      "Tomoyo!!" Eriol shouted at her. He grabbed her hands away from her face and forced that girl to look at him.  "Look! We've been a friend for years and you had to tell me about this! I don't mean to dictate you what to do, but you can't let all of your problems stucks in your your head! Tell me! I'm your friend!" He was breathless because he didn't give any comas when he said those sentences.

      Tomoyo was shivering. "I cant! It's too...too scary!"

      "I know it might be painful,but you can't always running from your problems!"

      "I...I.... Please understand Eriol! I can't tell it! I'm afraid!"

      Eriol looked at that girl. She might be one of the strongest girl in my Top10 list ,thought Eriol. But yeah. She still a girl. No. I mean a human. She still have fear at something. And she looks so... weak at this time. 

      And before Tomoyo could realize it,Eriol's arm were around her –holding her tightly.

      He hugged me –just as a friend, thought Tomoyo. But why 'a friend's hug ' could be so warm? So comfortable. So safe. And why I'd wish that the moment will never ends?

      Because our friendship is more then just the 'ordinary friendships' . Love? Yes –but just as a friend. We care each other ,understand each other _as a friend. _More than a friend but it's not love. We're like brother and sister.

      Eriol then let go his arms. "Feel better now?"

      Tomoyo nodded. "But to tell you my problems...it's still to...,"

      "Scary? Complicated? Difficult? Look,I know it seems so hard to do,but believe me, you'll feel better after that!"

      Tomoyo looked at Eriol with confused looks.

      "Don't look at me like that! Please Tomoyo! I'm your friend and you have to trust me!"

      Tomoyo thought about Eriol's word. She then started to tell everything that happened to her to Eriol.

      Funny,thought Tomoyo. Eriol's right. By telling him my problems –somehow- I could feel better.

*

      Eriol was lying on his bed looking the top of her room with blank eyes. I still don't fully understand,thought Eriol.                                                                                                                       

      Why there's a bloody murderer that aftering Tomoyo? She even never makes peoples get angry with her. She always smiles and never letting anyone know her real problems. She even hardly ever tell me about what she _really_ think. 

     How could I say that I'm her bestfriend if I even couldn't make her trust me?

      Damn! This is too hard. Maybe I'd better talk to Brother... Hey! Wait a minute! My brother! I've almost forgot about him! And is he home now? Maybe he's come back. I'd better check his room.

      "Brother?" said Eriol as he knocked his brother's bedroom's door.

      Since there was no answer after knocking 5 times,Eriol then grabbed the door's handle and swindled it. It was open. "Brother? Are you there?"

      Eriol stepped into Rio's room. It was Eriol's first time get into his brother room. And even Rio was a little bit untidy man, Eriol had to admit that his brother's room looked comfortable.

     The wall was painted in softblue. And it looked match with the other light brown furniture. Except the bed –it was yellow. The sport magazines were in the white carpet.          

      The cold wind suddenly blew. My stupid brother forgot to close the window, Eriol thought as he closed it.

      Eriol was about to leave the room when he realized a high,black cabinet in the corner of the room. It was opened a little. Eriol was curious. He came closer and opened it.

      It was a... filling cabinet. That's weird! I've never know that my brothers likes reading and keeping documents,thought Eriol. He even hate everythings that had a pile of words inside it. Except sport magazines of course.

      Eriol then took one of the folder and open it. It was an old newspaper clipping. Eriol turned some pages and found out something same from all of that newspaper clipping. All of that were about  girl's murder!

      He gasped and hit a box with no purpose. The box fell and the contents scattered to the floor. They were...photographs. Eriol grabbed some of them and realized, that the girls on the photographs were same with murdered girls in the newspaper clipping.

      He recognised one of the girl in the photographs as Satsuki –his brother ex.girlfriend. a/n: Rio had introduced some of her ex. girl to Eriol before Wait a minute! Tomoyo said that the dead girl at the night club named Satsuki,right? What is this means? My brother had the photographs of the dead girl? What all of these for?

      Not yet Eriol recovered all of that sudden news, his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar photograph. He took it. The girls has a raven hair and amethyst eyes. It was the picture of Tomoyo Daidouji –his bestfriend.

      Tomoyo's face on that photograph was circled with a red pen. Behind the photograph there were text said ' The next one' . Eriol recognised it as his brother's handwritting. A bunch of questions came to his mind. "B,brother? What have you done?"

      At that time,Eriol hasn't realized that Rio was hiding behind the door –litsening and watching his little brother's movement.  "As his older brother, I should have taught him attitude about privacy. And now...seems that he has known my little secret," said Rio softly as he walked away.

TBC


End file.
